


Pieces of You

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adventure?, Dubious Consent?, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Peter Hale and Ian Bohen suddenly switch bodies. No one knows why.Luckily or unluckily, both bodies are werewolves. It goes downhill from there and is complete crack-fic.Do not own Teen Wolf. OR Ian Bohen or JR Bourne or Holland Roden. This doesn't happen. They don't do this.





	1. Chapter 1

Pieces of you

Peter stopped as they rounded the corner and took several deep breaths. The berserker stopped too and looked back at him. Peter waved the berserker forward and looked down at his hands. Chris’ blood was on them. Every emotion he’d buried was suddenly bubbling to the surface and he couldn’t breathe. The world that had been so clear moments before suddenly went hazy. He blinked a few times and tried to collect himself. There was a flash of light and he blinked again.  He stumbled forward into the sewer wall as searing pain shot through his head and he collapsed on the ground in a cry of pain.

“Cut!” A voice called out urgently.

Peter threw an arm over his eyes because suddenly lights were turned on and what was once a dark sewer was flooded with sounds and people. He growled angrily at the berserker who moved towards him.

“You okay, Ian?” The berserker offered his hand to help him up.

Peter stared at him in surprise and sniffed at the air. Eyes wild, they darted from one person to the next and he could barely think. There was a humming sound and too many lights. Too many people suddenly around him. Where had they all come from?

“What’s going on?” Chris’ voice came as clear as day and cut through the onslaught of sound and smells. “You okay, Bobo?”

Peter gave a strangled sound in the back of his throat. Chris was walking around like having a pipe stuck inside him was nothing at all. Fuck, his head hurt.  Chris knelt down beside him and flung the pipe out of the way. It clattered to the floor, a prop of some kind? The confusion made his head swim.

“Hey, come on. You’re scaring people.”

Peter’s skin felt hot to Chris’ touch as he gripped his arm and helped him stagger to his feet. Instinct had him assessing everything before reacting. Was it a spell? Was he dreaming?

“JR, get him out of there.”  A man yelled. “We’ll pick this up again tomorrow. We have to start on another scene since Ryan is not going to make it today.”

There was a lot of fuss and bother over him and he couldn't really respond very well so the general consensus was for Chris to take him away. Chris ushered him off what looked like a movie set of some kind. The sounds, sights and lights were buzzing in his brain and he wanted to claw his skin off. Chris took him to what looked like a trailer area and up to one. “Hey, come, on. You’re freaking me out. You’re usually not this quiet, Ian.”

“Drink,” Peter said shortly.

“Sure,” Chris looked relieved that he had said something. “I need to get all the makeup off anyway.” He waited for Peter to go in first.

Peter sniffed at the trailer and didn’t see a problem with it so he entered.

Chris’ attitude seemed to change when they got into the privacy of the trailer. “Hey, let me check out your head. I don’t think you fell on anything.”  He sat Peter down and fussed. His hands moved through the Wolf’s hair as though he’d done it a million times. “Good, no bumps.” He turned away and stripped off his jacket and shirt. “I need to clean up.”  He wasn’t kidding he smelled but not of actual blood. That part was what was the most confusing.

Peter’s eyes must have looked rather strange because Chris gave him an anxious look.

“What’s wrong with you?” Chris laughed. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”  Chris’ phone rang, “This is JR,” he answered. “Oh, yeah he’s here. He’s fine. Tim wants to talk to you.” He put the phone in Peter’s hand and headed for the shower.

“Ian?” The voice called for him from the other end of the phone.

Peter stared at it. He had no idea who this ‘Tim’ was. “Mmmhmm,” he responded instinctively.

“Can’t afford to have you down for the count. You sure you’re alright?”

“Fine,” Peter said automatically. He shifted his hand and saw his claws easily appeared. Okay. So wherever he was … he was still normal.

“You two be careful. Reporters will be sniffing about after that scene.” Tim warned. “We’ll see you in the AM when Ryan gets here.”

Whoever Tim was hung up. Peter sat for a long moment and stared at the phone. Then he took some time to check out the trailer. It was warm and cozy and clearly more than one person lived there. He inhaled and nearly balked.

His scent.

He sniffed again and his eyes were drawn to the bedroom. He stalked over to it because the smell was overpowering and unmistakable. The bedclothes were askew as though no one had bothered to fix them. There were empty wine glasses on the bedside table. His scent was all over the bed. So was Chris’. And that made no sense at all. 

Chris emerged from the shower looking cheerful, wet and inviting. He hadn’t even bothered walking out in a towel. He just wandered, dried off and came up to Peter. “Sure you’re okay, Bobo?” He leaned in and to Peter’s surprise kissed him.

The kiss wasn’t chaste either, Chris’s tongue worked his mouth open and Peter found himself responding. He was too stunned to resist. Warmth flooded over him. Warmth and need. Fuck. He wanted this so badly. It had been so long since someone had touched him like this. He trembled and nearly whined.

“I’m good…” Peter whispered.

Chris looked concerned for a moment. “You’re not usually this passive,” he smirked slightly. “Not that I’m complaining since I really want to fuck you right now.”

Peter’s mouth dropped open. “Wait…Christopher…”

“Christopher?” Chris chuckled softly. “Well that’s new, you don’t normally call me by my character’s name during sex, Ian.”  He played with Peter’s hair.

“Sorry,” Peter leaned into the touch. He was completely confused, but the sound of Chris’ voice was keeping him grounded. Keeping the wolf from utterly freaking out.

He let Chris take off his shirt and pants, boots and briefs. Chris moved like it was the most natural thing in the world and he’d done it a million times before. The more Peter thought about it, the more he wanted Chris to fuck him. His head was still in an almost drunk like haze and he wasn’t sure what any of this was. All he knew was that his body ached to be touched and fucked.

What did Chris answer the phone as? Peter tried hard to think. It was difficult because Chris’ lips were on his neck and his hands were everywhere. “JR…” Peter moaned sharply.

“Better,” Chris laughed. “At least you remember my name.” 

Chris leaned on his elbow and gazed at Peter. “You take my breath away,” he murmured softly. “It never ceases to amaze me how fucking beautiful you are.”  He trailed his fingers from Peter’s jaw all the way down his neck, over a nipple and down further.

“I’m not,” Peter shook his head.

“You are, Bobo.” Chris smiled and leaned in to kiss his shoulder. “And sometimes I still can’t believe you’re with a guy like me.”

“What’s wrong with you? You’re gorgeous.” Peter’s eyes shone. He’d never seen it before. Chris wasn’t exactly in his orbit or someone he’d shared more than a two word conversation with. The nickname was getting to him. He knew in his heart it was meant for someone else. Someone not him. He didn’t deserve affectionate nicknames.

“Never mind,” Chris gave a wistful sigh.

Chris’ hand rested on his cock and Peter jerked slightly from the shock of it. Chris Argent was the last person in the world he’d expect to want this from and yet… he wanted. Chris’ hand moved with familiarity while he kissed Peter’s lower lip and teased his mouth open. Peter let him inside, let him explore and dominate and it felt glorious.

Chris was really good at kissing but Peter knew that. Chris kissed like he’d never get the chance to again, like this was the first and last time every time. Chris didn’t just kiss him, he devoured him. Every nerve ending in Peter’s body came alive with a desire so intense that he trembled and bucked into the hand pulling his cock. “Come on, Ian…” Chris said softly. “Come for me.”

Peter decided he didn’t care if this was a dream, it felt too good to be real and he wanted to feel everything so he let himself go and let Chris take care of him. It had been a long, long time. When he came, he gave a yelp and Chris silenced him with a kiss because trailer walls? Really thin. Chris chuckled at his blissed out expression and gazed down at him. “God, I could get used to this.” He stared into Peter’s eyes and brushed at his hair. “I wish we had more than just the set and conventions.” He reached for the lube and Peter stared at him in confusion.

 “Jeez, what is wrong with you?” Chris asked him, “You’re acting like we’ve never done this before. If you don’t want to, Bobo. I’ll stop. But you’ve never not wanted to. Was it something I said?” He was obviously worried. “It was the comment about this being more, wasn’t it?” He scrambled off of Peter. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Peter didn’t know how to explain. “I don’t know what’s happening,” he finally admitted. “If this is a dream or a psychotic episode. Wouldn’t be the first time. Maybe I’m still in the hospital.”

“Oh, _god._ You _did_ hit your head.” Chris was instantly concerned.  “We’re taking you to the hospital.”

“No, no hospitals.” Peter shook his head frantically. “Besides, I’ll just heal anyway.”

“What?” Chris stared. “What the hell did you just say?”

“Nothing, um. Fuck.” Peter sat up and dragged a hand through his hair. “You keep calling me Ian and that nickname and I don’t know what the hell I’m doing here….”

“Shit,” Chris’ mouth opened and closed. He pulled off the bed and went to a closet. “We’re getting you to a doctor. Tim’s going to have a kittens if you’re not ready to scene tomorrow. Productions been held up long enough and he’s getting antsy.”

“I said no fucking doctors.” Peter growled low in his throat.

Chris turned around in surprise, then concern. Then genuine fear. “Jesus, Ian. Your eyes. What the fuck?”

“My name isn’t Ian!” Peter snarled and let his claws and fangs show.  “My name is Peter Hale and as far as I know your name is Christopher Argent and I have no idea what the hell this is.”

Chris balked in fear. Scrambled back and quickly put on his clothes. “I suggest you do the same,” he said sharply. “I need a drink.”

JR had a healthy selection of fine liquor in the trailer and poured himself some potent scotch. JR had always been a calm and rational man but there was a fucking werewolf in his trailer. And if Peter was here…then Ian was …there. Poor Ian. JR looked back at the man who called himself Peter Hale. He was slowly getting dressed and keeping an eye on JR. If it hadn’t been for the claws and the eyes he would not have believed it. Those couldn’t be done without special effects. “I have to get Ian back before he gets himself killed. He’s too good a man for that universe.”

“You’re awfully calm about this, Chris.” Peter noted.

“Years of practicing patience. My name isn’t Chris. My name is JR Bourne. I play Christopher Argent in a TV show. I’m an actor.” JR poured a drink for Peter. “Sorry, if the show has it right, this probably isn’t going to do anything for you.”

“A TV show.” Peter snorted. “Magic must have gotten away with someone.”

Scenarios were going through JR’s mind. If he knew his character at all, Chris would be hard to convince that Ian was just human. It would take some doing. Ian was persuasive. If he was able to find and get help from Chris, he might have a chance.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” JR asked.

“I impaled You …er Christopher and walked away.” Peter shrugged. “Honestly not sure why I even did that. I should have just killed him, it’s not like I have any loyalty to Kate.”

“You probably like him.” JR muttered. “Jesus Christ, we’ve been talking about this forever. Ian and I.”

“Like Christopher Argent….the hell?” Peter snarled. “His sister killed my family.”

“But he didn’t and he’s different.” JR argued. “And you’re sex on legs.” He drank down another tumblr. “Hell, I knew Ian for two weeks and I couldn’t keep my hands off him.”

Peter shuddered. A part of him knew JR was right. When he encountered Chris for the first time in years in the sewer something had hit him hard. He’d wanted the man. He’d wanted him so badly his wolf was howling for it…. His wolf wanted to break free and claim his territory immediately and it was more than a little difficult to control. It had been a battle of wills to keep the man in control and force the wolf back. He could tell Chris had been confused when he came so close. Confused and his body smelled of desire, just like all those years ago. Peter had … no time to deal with the clamoring wolf who wanted him to take.  

“Is there anyone here that could have cast a spell?” Peter needed to focus on something else. Something not Christopher Argent.

JR laughed dryly. “Everyone on _this_ Earth is convinced magic doesn’t exist. That’s why we have so many fucking supernatural TV shows. I don’t think it was anyone here. I think someone specifically targeted you. After all, getting rid of Peter Hale would solve a lot of Beacon Hills’ immediate problems.”

Peter’s lips curled. “You don’t know anything about me.” He turned away.

“I know you’re a sociopath who would betray anyone to get what he wanted.” JR said mildly. “Vengeance and to be the Alpha. And you almost let me fuck you, God. That would have been hard to explain to Ian.”

“If it wasn’t you than it had to be someone in my world.” Peter growled, eyes glowing. “You know _nothing_ about me and what I’ve been through.” He spoke slowly and carefully as he eyed JR. “If you’re an actor you don’t have Chris’ instincts as a hunter. You can’t protect yourself. I’d refrain from insulting me if I were you.” He gave a menacing snarl.

“Threats? I should just throw you out of here.” JR muttered. “Tim would kill me though. The show needs Ian back and I need him back. I’ve never actually told him...”  The idea that he might not get Ian back just wasn’t something JR was willing to accept on any level.

Peter growled under his breath.

“So, I have to know.” JR eyed Peter carefully. “Did you know Chris before?”

Peter’s lips curled.

JR sighed, “Never mind.” He mentally kicked himself that he didn’t remember he was alone in a trailer with a sociopath and murderer who was also a traumatized werewolf. He should really try to avoid asking the difficult questions. Apparently he wasn’t going to get anything out of Peter when it came to his past with Christopher Argent. Maybe Ian would have better luck. The hell was he going to fix this? He didn’t know anything about magic or anyone _with_ magic. Ian was the one in the world that had that. He just hoped the man didn’t freak out too much. In the meantime, what were they going to do?  “Are you any good at acting?” He asked finally.

Peter gave him an incredulous look.

He was Peter Hale.

*

Ian blinked several times and stopped. Something had shifted his perceptions. He was actually smelling blood and sewer. The berserker stopped too and looked back at him. He waved it forward because he took a quick glance around hesitantly.

Where the fuck were the cameras?

Fake blood was on his hands not real blood, then why did it feel so sticky and smell.  He knew exactly what was supposed to happen next and Jesus Fucking Christ, his head hurt. He turned and looked down the sewer from where he’d come. No Camera’s there either.

Fuck.

“Go oh ahead, I’ll catch up.” Ian told the Berserker as roughly as he could make it. He was good at Improv. He could do this.

He gathered his thoughts and counted his fingers. Ten. This wasn’t a dream.  He patted himself for his cellphone.

Nothing.

Cautiously he turned and headed back where he’d come from. He heard someone sniffling in pain. “JR?” Ian asked carefully, coming back out of the shadows.

“Come to finish me off?” JR narrowed his gaze at Ian, flush with pain both mentally and physically.

*

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL. I'm going on vacation for a few days so there may not be any fic updates. I needed some crack fic before doing the next chapter of Mercy. So here's crack fic for you.:) enjoy.

Ian swallowed several deep breaths. It was JR but it wasn’t. This wasn’t a TV set. This wasn’t JR. He was pretty good with going with the flow and didn’t tend to panic. How to handle this? Christopher Argent. He remembered just the other day when he and JR had decided how to handle that scene. So if this world was playing out the way they had decided he could use that. 

“I had to get rid of them,” That was the first thing Ian could think of saying. “Why the hell did it have to be you?” He would Improv Peter Hale until he could find his way to the surface and find Alan Deaton. That was his best bet to get home.  He knew where they were and what was about to happen so it was something of an advantage. He wasn’t sure how long it would take Parrish to find Argent. “Let me….”

“Don’t,” Chris shook his head. “Just leave me, Peter, you’ve done enough damage. Just leave me.”

He reached over and gripped Chris arm. Chris was too weak from pain to fight him. “Let me help you.”  How exactly, Ian didn’t know. It wasn’t like he had the strength to bend a pipe. Jesus, he tried to think about how the script had Jordan rescue Chris but for some reason details were sketchy. He knew someone was going to rescue Chris so he could just leave but what if it didn’t happen that way? What if Parrish didn’t show up in time?

Chris gave him such a confused look that he wanted to confess right there. But it might make matters worse. He looked to see what they could do to move the pipe off of Chris, they would both need to put their strength into it.

“Christopher, I know you don’t trust me but I’m actually here to help.” Ian tried one of his cute smiles but Chris wasn’t going for it. “Also,” he tried the flippant Peter tone, “if I was going to kill you, you’d be dead.”

That got Chris’ attention. He stared at Peter, pain laced tension in his eyes. “Why are you doing this?” he asked plaintively. This didn’t refer to just their current situation, Ian was pretty sure.

“We’ll talk about that later,” he smiled brightly. “Let’s just get you out of this…”

“I’m going to kill you if you free me.” Chris said shakily.

“No you won’t,” Ian shook his head. “Help me, you’re going to need all your strength.”

“But you’re a werewolf, you can free me easily.” Chris blinked at him.

Ian grimaced. That was going to be hard to explain. “Just work with me,” he snapped harsher than he meant to. “Pull yourself together and work with me. You’ve lost a lot, but you’re needed right now. The kids need you, Christopher.” He leaned into Chris’ ear and was pleased to see him jump slightly. “I need you.”

Chris shot him a glare that had epic suppressed emotion in it and Ian grinned slightly. “I could…fucking care less…about what you need.”

Ian growled. “What you need is Adrenalin! Something to trigger your strength.” He wracked his brains to try and figure out what the hell to do when a thought hit him and he hoped to hell that JR would forgive him for it.  He rubbed the back of Chris’ neck and hoped to hell the man would try and strangle him with his last bits of strength.

He leaned in and took the hunter completely by surprise with a kiss. And not just a quick peck, either. Ian licked his tongue between Chris’ teeth and worked his lips open. The hunter gasped in shock, shuddered but he also responded with a broken whimper. Chris braced a hand against Ian’s shoulder and bunched his fingers in the man’s shirt. When he pulled away, Chris panted heavily and looked absolutely furious.

Good.

“Come on now,” Ian encouraged him. “You’ve got the strength. Help me…” They both rested their hands on the pipe and Ian found that he hadn’t needed Chris’ strength after all. He stared down in surprise “Jeez,” Ian helped pull Chris free. “Fuck.” Chris stumbled onto him after he was pulled off the pipe and they fell on the floor.

Chris punched him.

Repeatedly.

“I’m a Werewolf…” Ian was so astounded at the realization that Chris stopped throwing punches for a moment and gave him an annoyed look.

“Ow…” Chris grunted faintly and collapsed on his back.

Ian ignored Chris for a moment and stared at his hands. “Holy Fuck,” They could grow claws. “JR’s never going to believe this.” He mumbled. “Right, so now to get you to a hospital.” He cringed because suddenly all the sounds in the sewer were magnified and he could hear Chris’ heart beat and more importantly, he could hear the sound of someone coming his way. If he remembered correctly from the script it would be Jordan Parrish.  He wracked his brain. He knew what Peter was up to in the script. He knew what came next.

“Why the fuck, do you think…” Chris wheezed. “I’d go anywhere with you.” He was reaching for a knife in a holster. He never only had one weapon, Ian should have remembered that since said knife was used to stab him.

Son of a bitch it hurt. Ian grimaced even as the werewolf body was already healing. “Damnit, stop fighting me.” He didn’t want to hurt Chris further so all he did was defend himself.

With every attack Chris screamed at him, anger pouring out of him, it was hard to watch. He’d managed to get up on top of Peter and straddled him as he was throwing punches and stabbing. He’d nearly completely lost it. There was some spark though that suddenly made Chris stop. He stared down at Ian and the knife dropped to the floor. Ian had been holding his arms in front of his face defensively when Chris leaned down and kissed him, hard and hungry. Blood was everywhere and he rocked on Ian’s hips creating undeniable friction.

Ian let him because he knew Chris needed to get it out. He also knew the hunter was in no condition for sex of any kind. He had a fucking hole in his stomach. “Chris, Christopher stop.” He murmured between kisses, “we need to get you help.”

“Don’t want fucking help, want you. Want you fucking inside me, right now.”  Chris growled.

Ian stared. “What…”

“It’s not like it hasn’t happened before,” Chris snapped. “No need to be a drama queen. I fucking need you to fuck me.”

Ian blinked again. “Christopher, I…” 

Apparently he had no say in the matter since Chris was already unzipping his pants and had his hands on his cock. “You want this.” Chris snarled. “Don’t even bother trying to deny it.”

He was right, Ian’s cock had jumped to attention the moment Chris’ bloody hand circled around it.  “You’re not even prepared.”  Ian said helplessly.

“Shut up,” Chris adjusted himself to try and work down off his jeans.  “Help me.”

“Hold on…hold on.” Ian rumbled. He ripped at his own shirt and tore a bandage from it. “Let me at least wrap you.”

Chris muttered impatiently and let him do it. “I swear to god, Peter…” Chris’ hands trembled and his lips trembled, beaten and bloody from kisses and fighting.

He did the best he could to put as much pressure on the wound. Chris wasn’t going to let him turn them around and was completely clear about his intentions. Ian swallowed nervously and tried to make him comfortable. He bent his knees up so that Chris could lean against them. “No… wait.” Ian shook his head. He twisted his body and struggled to his feet, dumping Chris to the floor. “Not like this.”

“Never stopped you before,” Chris spat blood onto the floor. He gazed up at Ian with heated eyes hands braced on the floor. “The hell is wrong with you? You usually just take me when I ask.” There seems to be no love lost between them and Ian sighed inwardly. Hate sex? Is that what this was? Or was it more?

He adjusted his own pants and took a long steadying breath.

“You’re working with my sister.” Chris snarled again, he staggered to his feet.

“No, I’m not.” Ian lied easily. He knew what Peter’s plan was of course but now he had completely fucked up. Improv hadn’t exactly gone the way he’d expected it to go. He wasn’t Peter Hale and he didn’t realize he’d actually have Werewolf powers. He had no idea how to explain, much less how to prove it since he wasn’t human. His eyes even glowed, he was sure of that.

Chris frowned, “Peter? What happened to your eyes?”

“What?”

“They’re not blue. They’re gold.” Chris stared in confusion, just as Jordan Parrish rounded the corner. He pulled a gun directly on Peter but Chris stopped him, “No. no wait.”

Chris studied him very carefully. “Get into the light.” He ordered.

Ian complied, and Jordan didn’t lower his gun.

“Change.” Chris told him.

“What?” Ian asked nervously.

“Partial Change, go head. Do it.” Chris shook his head at Jordan who stepped back a few paces.

Ian swallowed. Fuck, he had no idea how to do that. So far only the claws had come naturally. He concentrated a bit and tried. Nothing. He shrugged. “Maybe I don’t want to.”

“I don’t know who you are,” Chris retrieved his weapons. “But you’re not Peter Hale.”

“How do you figure?” Jordan asked him.

“He holds himself differently,” Chris explained coldly as if he knew everything there was to know about Peter Hale. With a grimace of pain he leveled his gun directly at Ian.  “Who are you, and what have you done with my wolf?” 

“I think we’ve established guns don’t really work on me.” Ian did know how to adopt Peter’s amused expression.

Chris took a shot just to make a point.

“Sonofa…!” Ian swore loudly. His body might heal but that did hurt. “Look, I just need to get to Deaton.”

Chris fired again, and Ian fell to his knees.

“Let’s try this again. Who the fuck are you?”

“You’re right okay okay. I’m not Peter Hale. I’m stuck in his body.” Ian threw up his hands defensively.

Chris and Jordan looked at each other.

“Some idiot must have cast a spell and it went wrong.” Ian continued. “Look, my name is Ian Bohen and I’m an Actor. I’m pretty sure this isn’t my world. I play Peter on a Television show.”

Chris and Jordan both stared at him.

“Look, I really need to get back to my world before Peter Hale tears it apart.” Ian tried to get a reaction from them that preferably didn’t consist of a shot to the head. “Innocent lives? Traumatized werewolf? He’s probably going to kill everyone I know.  As much as I enjoy playing him on TV his life really sucks apart from …” he glanced at Chris, “er. Anyway, and I’d like to get out of it...fifteen minutes ago.”

“Parrish?” Chris looked at Jordan.

“He’s telling the truth,” Jordan nodded as though he didn’t want to. “But I’ve never heard of this happening before. Have you?”

“No.” Chris shook his head. “I don’t want to know the details. Let’s get him to Deaton, I’ll call Lydia she was going in to see him and bring him back.  MOVE.” He told Ian roughly.

Echlan House wasn’t exactly a place Ian wanted to go to since he knew that was where he was going to end up. “Change of clothes first might be helpful,” Ian noted.  His shirt was partially ripped up after all. “And we probably don’t want to show up at the Asylum covered in blood.”

Chris frowned at him. “Fine, we’ll stop at my place, I need stitches anyway.”

“Aren’t you curious why now?” Jordan asked as they headed there.

“No,” Chris muttered shortly. He let Jordan Drive. Peter got the back seat.

“Maybe he’s supposed to do something.” Jordan glanced over his shoulder at Ian. “You said TV show?”

“Just drive. I’m not sure I should tell you anything,” Not that he could. He wasn’t sure he could remember everything. It was a little fuzzier now than when he first arrived. “All I know for sure is that Peter knows Kate’s got Scott and he wants to take her and Scott out and can’t do it on his own.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Chris snapped.

“He does lo—“

“Shut up,” Chris snarled back at him. “I don’t want to hear it.”

They stopped and got a change of clothing. Ian grumbled at the lack of style in Chris’ wardrobe but took a shirt anyway. He watched as Jordan helped stitch up Chris. The more time they spent on this the more chance JR was in trouble and he was really worried about what he was going to go back to. He ran a hand through his hair and bit his lip.

“The hell is wrong with you?” Chris asked him tersely, “I’m the one being stitched with no anesthesia.”

“My…er. The guy who plays you. I’m just worried about him.”

“The guy who plays me?” Chris grimaced as Jordan worked the last stitch.

“His name is JR.”

“You like him?” Chris frowned.

“Yeah, actually. A lot.” Ian admitted with a sigh.

“You’re with him?”

“Yes, sort of.” Ian shrugged. “Occasionally, anyway. It’s complicated.”

“Like Peter and I.” Chris exhaled. “Fuck, this is making my head hurt. Alright, we need to get you home and as much as I hate the bastard, I need him here.”

“You don’t hate him.” Ian smiled.

Chris glanced at Jordan who patted his shoulder and stepped up to go wash his hands.

“I don’t hate him,” Chris acknowledged with a sigh.

“He doesn’t hate you, either, for what it’s worth.” Ian said softly. “I’m pretty sure of that.”

“It doesn’t matter. What we had is gone, Ian. It has been gone for very long time.” Chris called him by his real name pointedly. “And now we have to get to Lydia, she just texted me where she is.”

“I should be at the Lacross game,” Ian stood up. “I have to get Malia’s cooperation for Kate. You all go to the hospital and see about reversing the spell.”

*

“I have an idea,” Peter told JR with a grin.

“Oh god.” JR jumped when Peter slunk up behind him and whispered in his ear. They had actually gotten through more shooting. Peter remembered his lines well enough and as many people said: Freakishly well enough. JR couldn't stop being worried about Ian though. 

“The girl who plays Lydia is here right? I haven’t seen her on set.” asked Peter. He waved at one of the regular crew members and thanked him for help earlier. 

For a man who had just started acting he seemed to have easily taken to set life. JR was impressed. “She’ll be here this afternoon for the high school scene.”

“I think she can help, she’s a Banshee in my world.” Peter suggested. “So she can call people from the other side so to speak. I bet she can call Ian back if she tried.”

“But Holland isn’t a banshee here. She just plays one, Lydia is played by Holland Roden. She’s very pretty, but an average human.”

“Work with me, JR.” Peter shook his head. “I’ve been smelling something off in the studio for the past couple of days since I’ve been here. I’m pretty sure it’s death magic and there’s only one person I know who has that. Death magic is pretty powerful and it can bleed through worlds when the timing is right.” Peter knew a little bit about a lot of magic and held on to it until it counted. 

Turns out, Peter was right.

“You actually _are_ a bastard know it all.  Now I know why Chris hates you.” JR grumbled after they had a chat with Holland who had been having nightmares.

“Chris doesn’t hate me,” Peter said smugly. “He wishes he hates me.”

JR threw him a frustrated look, “If you’re not going to give me any details, don’t give me any details!”

Holland had at first been skeptical but she was a practical woman and being told that she may be the only one who could trigger a spell to reverse a spell both scared and thrilled her. She was willing to do it, however. “Boys,” She opened the door to her dressing room with a scathing expression. “If you’re done posturing, I have a date and a theory.” They had explained the situation to her and she had accepted it well enough once Peter had proven he was an actual werewolf.

“What theory?” JR frowned.

“This happened when you were doing something intensely intimate on screen.” Holland noted. “Ergo, you will probably have to be doing something intensely intimate off screen for it to actually work.”

Peter rubbed the back of his head and looked at JR with a wolfish grin.

JR glared back at him and turned said glare to Holland.

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” JR asked slowly.

“That you have sex? Yes. Impaling Christopher Argent is what brought you to this point, is it not?” Holland snapped her fingers to get Peter’s attention.

“Yes.” Peter nodded, seeing her point.

“And since you can’t drive a pipe into him here, you’ll have to drive something else. Do I need to spell it out for you or can you manage on your own?”  Holland smirked.

“We can manage,” Peter grinned silkily at JR.

“Wait… But.” JR swallowed. Usually he wasn’t the one who …took things. “You have to be present?”

“Behind a screen.” Holland snorted. “I’ll call for Ian when it seems like the right time.”

Peter took a step forward and reached out to tug at JR’s shirt. His lips crashed into JR’s and attacked them without mercy. JR stumbled backwards trying to get a grip on Peter but the wolf was completely in control of this one. It wasn't that JR didn't want it. He wanted it. It was just...he'd wanted it to be Ian. 

“OH my god, let me get behind the dressing room screen first!” Holland shrieked and thanked the gods she had one.

“Aren’t you worried about Chris?” JR’s lips were already bruised and full.

“Chris will just have to be happy I didn’t kill anyone here.” Peter looked smug as he worked at JR’s pants. “You’re mine, JR.” he purred softly in a dangerous whisper. “You’re _mine._ I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re going to feel it for days.” The wolf had been caged neatly for the past couple of days. Now he could take what had been dangled in front of him for far too many hours than was healthy. 

_“I’m Ian’s”_ … JR was wise enough not to provoke the wolf though and didn't say anything remotely like that.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

JR knew the suggestion had been a bad idea the minute it was uttered because once Peter got that look in his eye he was as good as fucked already. Unlike Ian, Peter didn’t wait for the right opportunity, he took what he wanted and JR had just put himself in a very dangerous position. In his defense, he hadn’t really been thinking too clearly. All he wanted was to get Ian back. Holland was in the room. She would know everything. He hadn’t thought beyond getting Ian back. The implications that he was trusting his private life to a girl he didn’t know that well. He knew she was honest and trustworthy. He hoped she wasn’t going to use this against them. He really should have thought this through.

Peter apparently didn’t much care whether or not Holland was there. He had already got JR’s pants down and was kissing his neck. JR struggled with it, he really did. He didn’t do sex without feelings and he only grudgingly liked. He understood him, but the character was a psychopath. It didn’t look like Peter had any attention to just fuck him either, no he wanted JR to feel good. That bastard. He was leaving his mark on him for Ian to find. Peter kissed his neck and chased his tongue up his jawline to his lips.

A leisurely kiss resulted in his breath becoming short and desperate. JR squirmed when Peter’s hands drew down his shoulders and yelped when his fingers dug in slightly. Then Peter fondled his ass, rolling each cheek as JR held on for dear life. His body…the man knows how to touch every part of him. He knows everything he needed to do to cause him to shudder and moan. JR responded, in spite of the twisting in his gut. He touched Peter which had the wolf utter a pleased growl. It was both terrifying and arousing at the same time. He helped Peter out of his pants.

There was no bed there. A couch, but Peter didn’t want that. He wanted to take JR up against the wall, just like he’d wanted to take Christopher, apparently. Peter rubbed at JR’s cock and pulled while he licked and nipped his skin.  He would be a mess of bruises when this was done. When he came, Peter took all of it in hand and smeared it between them. Must be a wolf thing because it felt just gross and sticky to JR. Confirmed…since Peter licked his fingers. JR stared, dazed, confused and wobbly.  Somehow there was lube and he thanked the heavens for that because Peter wasn’t small.

Peter whispered soft gentle words at him, nonsense really, just to calm him down. One finger found its way in and JR dug his nails into Peter’s shoulders.

“God…”  JR rasped. It had been a long time and never with Ian.

“I’ll make you see him soon enough,” Peter chuckled low. When he was good and prepped enough Peter plunged in a second finger.

JR’s legs nearly buckled but the werewolf held him up with one strong arm. He shuddered and bit Peter’s shoulder as pressure tickled his prostrate. A third came and stretched him just enough to make him ready. He was impatient to get this over with … and yet … it felt so goddamn good.

“Almost there,” Peter cheerfully told an extremely embarrassed Holland who was safely spared the sight from behind her changing room screen. He lifted JR up completely. “Rest your arms on my shoulders and hold the fuck onto me.”

The strength of the werewolf made JR’s head spin as he was lowered carefully onto Peter’s cock, back braced against the wall until he was filled to the hilt. He could hardly breathe from the pressure of it. He groped at something…anything and attacked Peter’s lips. “Move…fuck…please god move. I can’t breathe.”

And Peter moved with JR’s legs wrapped around his waist. JR threw his head back and cried out. Peter was right, he was starting to see stars. “Now Holland!” Peter kissed JR and Dug his fingers into the man hard enough that it would leave a scar. Against his lips he muttered. “Something to remember me by.”

JR would never forget the sound of Holland’s scream as it rattled the whole studio and caused a minor earthquake that rattled equipment off the shelves and shattered windows.

“IAN!”

*

“PETER!”

As it happened on the other side, they had come to the same conclusion. They briefly had time to take care of this before Peter met the crew to go to Mexico. Time moved a bit faster in the real world so Ian hadn’t been in his alter ego’s body for as long as Peter had been on the set. When Peter came to, he was fucking Chris Argent. His Chris. He gave a triumphant howl and assaulted Chris’ lips. A thing he usually didn’t get to do a great deal of. The attack surprised Chris and the hunter tried to struggle.

Lydia turned away from the bedroom and closed the door.

Peter kept up until he finally came and panted against the hunter’s throat. “Fuck.” He moaned.

“Peter?” Chris stroked his hair. “Peter, tell me that’s you.”

“It’s me. I’m back.” Peter muttered. “And I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry. Please, please forgive me.” In the other world, Peter had had time to reflect and some long discussions with JR.

“Get off me, Peter.” Chris said gruffly.

The wolf dragged himself off and gave Chris a baleful look. They stared at each other for a long time. “I’m not going to try and kill Scott.” Peter said softly. “But there’s no way to help Kate, she’s gone, Chris.”

“How can I trust you?” Chris swallowed as he forced himself to move his battered body.

“Because I love you….”   Peter broke down and told him the entire plan.

*

When Ian came to he was collapsed in Holland’s dressing room gasping for air. “Ian? Bobo is that you? Please tell me it’s you.” JR was fussing over him.

“JR?” Ian’s smile was wide as he realized he was home. “JR!” He pushed himself up and groaned because Jesus everything hurt. He wasn’t sure how in the hell he was going to explain bullet wounds since they hadn’t quite healed yet….but he was home and the pain was glorious. He was home and he was human. “I’m me!”  He laughed excitedly, then frowned. “You look like shit.”

“Well you try babysitting an unstable werewolf on a production set.” JR laughed with delight as he helped Ian to his feet.

“You two done? Now I have to clean my ears out with bleach.” Holland muttered as she came out. “And get the cleaning lady in here. Peter punched a hole in the wall while he was fucking you, but I’ll say it was the earthquake.”

And so he did. Ian frowned. “He did?” He gave JR a wounded look. “Those are from him?”

JR quickly found his shirt and Jeans and drew them on. “We’ll talk about that later, let’s get your clothes on. Thank you Holland…It goes without saying..”

“Yeah, yeah. I saw no evil, I heard no evil. Get going.” Holland smirked.

They both half limped, half carried each other back to the trailer. “I need a bath. I wish my trailer had a bath.” JR groaned.

“Are you alright?” Ian asked softly once they got inside.

“Ian…” Peter was right, JR would never forget what had happened.  “No,” he shook his head. “I know now’s not a great time but Bobo, I wanted it to be you. I love you. I hope you know that, right?”

“No,” Ian shook his head. “No I didn’t. God damnit, JR, why didn’t you tell me sooner? Like 4 years ago? I thought you…” He lifted a hand helplessly in the air. “I thought I was just a dalliance to you, casual. Have you any fucking idea?”

“Er, no?” JR blinked at him.

“I love you, you idiot.”  Ian sulked at him.

“Oh…” JR smiled.  “OH!”

They’d make it work.

*

When JR woke up sometime in the night his shoulder throbbed where Peter had marked him. He heard a howl in the distance….and realized it wasn’t a howl in this world. It was a promise. A piece of him might belong to Ian here in this world but all the rest of the pieces of his soul belonged to Peter Hale.

**FIN**


End file.
